In an interaction two (or more) parties may exchange information. In an interaction a person may exchange information with another person or, for example, an automated process such as a chat bot. An interaction may be, for example, between a customer and service representative. Data from a single interaction may not always be collected at the same time. Data may arrive in different fragments or at different times, especially if a large number of interactions are recorded. Further, different data consumer applications may desire to analyze or process the interactions in different ways. Exporting the interaction data using a predefined output format may be inflexible for these different data consumer applications.